


【路人厂】抹布

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【路人厂】抹布

即使是还在EDG的时候作为“大家的东西”被使用，明凯都没有穿的这么暴露过。

那时对外毕竟还要顾及老父亲的面子，即使身体里面塞着的东西震到他发疼，流出的淫水浸透了几层布料，至少穿着上正常得体，退休了之后生活里只剩吃饭睡觉游戏，反而无所顾及的多。

低腰的牛仔裤低到能漏出耻毛，黑色的丁字裤系带危险地挂在窄窄的胯骨上，宽松的衬衫被曾经昂贵至极的手一撩，露了一片柔软的腰线。

他似乎应该觉得羞耻，毕竟他曾经是历史是传奇是光辉的像征，但LPL的001号又像是在没顶的肉欲里沉沦了太久只能抛弃了那种东西，慵懒的面孔还是意味悠长地微笑着，欢快愉悦的仿佛战后礼貌性的例行握手，除了酡红的脸颊和糜烂的眼神，看起来与曾经正常的野区之神无异。

也只是看起来罢了。

被人肏坏的肉洞痒的发疼，淫乱的身体已经习惯于作为同伴的慰安用品，退役的一个月里，做梦都是被熟悉的男人们按倒在各种地方，揪扯着自己的头发粗暴地侵入，被辱骂被抽打，然后仁慈地赐予他高潮。

唉叹着入睡，呻吟着醒来，梦里有多满足，现实就有多空虚。

他垂着头擦掉腿间黏湿的液体，颤动的睫羽上还挂着要坠不坠的泪，轻柔的，有些病态地笑起来。

个人性癖而已，作践一下自己能带来快感的话，他明凯从来就不是守旧派的人。

灯光昏暗的酒吧里纤瘦细长的手指点着一支女士烟，他不抽，只是似醉非醉地勾引着来往的人，作为男妓被询价时对方鄙薄的眼神和自身低贱的感觉让他兴奋的几乎立刻搔痒难耐起来，被后辈们轮番调教好的身体深处条件反射地分泌液体，他知道自己厌烦了自慰，渴望的是肉贴肉的原始性交。

“今天第一单，我给你算便宜一点吧，两百怎么样？不用戴套，射里面也可以。”

被素不相识的中年壮汉推搡着扔在床上，快捷酒店廉价的装潢与脏污的床单刺激着曾经的第一打野——他曾在同样肮脏的巷子里被一手带出来的后辈们扯下裤子奸淫，被最贬意的斥骂羞辱包围，那些话像有实质似的戳着他的皮肤，他几乎兴奋的喘不过气，手指从下摆摸进衬衫捻着乳头，夹着腿安慰自己已经往外漏水的肉洞。

对方不耐烦地解着皮带，呵斥他：“婊子发什么骚，快脱裤子。”

啊——他浑身发热地想着——我现在多么下贱啊，两百块一发的妓女，被我以前根本不会多看一眼的人嫖宿，而我在他眼里只是一个可以插的洞，这是——多么刺激啊。

他乖顺地脱掉裤子，跪趴着撅起屁股，双手掰开臀瓣，露出红艳的糜烂肉洞——被干的太多了，肛口几乎是紫黑松垮的，甚至有些合不拢，留着一指宽的洞，能看到里面蠕动流汁的红色肠壁。

怎么样？他喘息着想着，快骂我吧，打我，羞辱我，我会好好应下来的——他甚至兴奋的小小吞咽了一口涎水。

嫖客冷笑了一下，像挑选集市的牲口一样挑剔地扯开他的肛口看了一眼，鄙夷地评价：“怪不得便宜，都给人干烂了⋯这么松的屁眼，出来接客都是戴着纸尿裤吧？”

艹，他在心里骂出声来，呻吟里带着泣音，对方的斥骂比想象的更刺激，他险些蹭着自己的腿射出来，卖力地扭腰摇晃自己的屁股，炫耀着长期肛交造成的挺翘臀部和肥厚的像女人的阴唇一样的肛口，等着对方干进自己的穴里。

嫖客并不是很有耐心，验完货就直接解开裤链插进洞里，水淋淋的肠壁感激涕零地包裹着别人的阴茎，对方的啤酒肚撞在屁股上的感觉让和陌生人性交的羞耻感无限放大，也再一次地提醒着他现在低贱的地位。

也太⋯刺激了吧。

曾经在所有职业选手梦寐以求的位置上捧起奖杯的男人媚眼翻白，叫的像发春的母猫，高翘着被操的肉鼓鼓的屁股不知廉耻地接客，松垮的肉洞兜不住开了闸一样的淫水，随着一下一下的撞击溅在床单上。

他抓着床单，含混不清地浪叫着，对方大声斥骂着他，责怪这个质量不佳的廉价妓女，用力打他的屁股，像骑着匹驽马似的不停抽打，把肥嫩的肉瓣打的肿了一圈，雌伏的变态快感让他痴痴地笑着，来不及吞咽的口涎滴在枕巾上。

付了钱的嫖客毫不顾忌的粗暴奸淫竟然把他插射了。

明凯想着，他完了——在那帮没大没小的兔崽子拖着他脚踝把他干尿的时候他就完了，他已经被改造成了最合适的精液容器，真正的雌兽一样，没有鸡巴就活不下去了。

尿道口像失禁似地住外流着稀薄的精液，他像踩了电门似的抖着，肠道抽搐着挤压，把对方的体液也留在里面。

嫖客骂了一声，匆匆洗漱，在他大汗淋漓的身上丢了两张票子走了，他趴倒在床上回味着，穴肉兜不住的浊液不停地往外流，满足而快活地笑着，把嫖资放在了心口的衬衫衣袋里。


End file.
